Old Elevators
by WriterGirl92
Summary: What happens when Castle and Beckett get stuck in an elevator. I know this theme has been used a lot, but I couldn't think of anything else. Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Castle or ABC.


**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so bear with me. It didn't come out exactly the way I wanted it to, but here it is. Oh and this is just a one-shot. I hope it isn't too OOC.**

Old Elevators

Chapter 1:

"Castle," Beckett said in warning tone. "What'd I say about sitting in my chair?"

"Um…," He pretended he had to think about it. "Not to sit in it?" He smirked.

"That's right. Now get out of it!" She said when she realized he was still sitting in her chair.

"Oh right!" He hopped out of the detective's desk chair and sank into his.

"So…What're the plans for today?" Castle asked after she sat and started doing paperwork.

"Paperwork." She answered without looking up from the papers.

"Boring!"

"Well its part of the job."

A few minutes later… "Let's play a game!"

Beckett groaned. "I'm busy Castle."

"You need a break anyway."

"I'm not playing a game right now. But what you could get me is some coffee." She said, handing him her empty coffee mug.

He sighed. "Oh all right." He mumbled grudgingly. He trudged to the break room.

Beckett breathed a sigh of relief. Now she could get some work done, if only for a little while.

"Here you go KB." He said right behind her right shoulder, his breath tickling her ear, startling her. He set the mug on the desk.

"Don't call me that!"

"Jumpy much?" He asked with a smirk.

"Why don't you go home? I'm pretty sure I can handle the paperwork myself." Beckett changed the subject.

"I'm sure you can, but I'm not leaving 'til you do." He said stubbornly.

"Fine, now please be quiet. I'll head home as soon as I'm done."

"'K," He pulled out his iPhone and fiddled with it until she said, " I'm done now, you can go home." She got up and grabbed her coat.

He snatched her coat from her and held it for her. "I insist on escorting you home Detective." She slipped her arms into the leather coat.

"There's no need." She tried in vain to get him to go straight home.

"I want my best friend to get home safe." It was the best thing he could come up with, because his brain had suddenly become a little fuzzy when Beckett had come close enough to put her coat on.

They made their way into the elevator. As the doors closed on the Writer and Detective, Beckett made one last attempt to discourage him from taking her home. "Really Castle, you don't need to take me home. I-" She was cut off because the elevator stopped suddenly in between floors.

"Well that's just great." Beckett sighed and pushed the emergency button.

"Hello?" The service person Michael answered.  
"Hey Mike, the elevator is stuck. How long do you think it'll be before it's fixed?"

"The techs are on their way, but traffic is terrible out there, so maybe 3 hrs."

"Three hours!" Beckett exclaimed.

"Sorry Detective." Michael hung up.

Kate started pacing in the small car. Castle just stood there and watched her. "Uh…Beckett?" He asked hesitantly. He didn't want to get shot at, seeing as how she was upset.

"What!" She snapped.

"Why don't we sit down? We might as well get comfortable." He suggested.

"I don't want to sit down!" Her voice sounded a little frantic.

Castle put his hands firmly on her slim shoulders, making her look at him. "Beckett, you need to calm down. We'll be out of here in no time." Her breathing steadied. "Now come over here and sit." He guided her to one of the corners.

After they had been sitting for half and hour, Castle noticed Kate trembling slightly against his arm.

"Beckett, are you…are you claustrophobic?" He asked.

Her only response was a slight nod of the head.

Castle leaned his head back against the wall, thinking. He had to somehow distract Beckett so she wouldn't think about how small the room actually was. Ideas bounced inside his head, but only one stuck out.

He gently turns Beckett's face toward him, hoping she doesn't hurt him. "Kate," He breathes when her green eyes meet his blue. As he leans closer, Kate gasps softly as she realizes what he's about to do. Inches away, Castle hesitant looks into her eyes to make sure it's what she wants it. Her answer comes in the form of being the first to move. Her lips brush his lightly, making her stomach flutter. They both pull back enough to touch foreheads. He had successfully distracted Kate Beckett.

When they finally fix the elevator, they find Richard Castle and Detective Kate Beckett fast asleep, the latter resting her shoulder on the former.

**Please Review. It'll make my day. Oh and this is the day for THE EPISODE. Can't wait for tonight.**


End file.
